1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image matching.
2. Description of the Related Art
In medical fields, an image matching method using a multi-sensor has been used to match complementary image information obtained using computerized tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and positron emission tomography (PET), etc. In contrast, in surveillance and security fields, an object is recognized and tracked by matching images obtained from a visible light sensor, an infrared sensor, etc. which use different wavelength bands.
According to a related-art image matching method using a multi-sensor, various candidate feature points are selected to search for matching feature points between feature points of a visible image and feature points of a thermal image.
For this image matching method, image patches having a predetermined size for measuring similarity between candidate feature points of the visible image and candidate feature points of the thermal image are required, and many complex calculations are required to calculate similarity between the image patches. Also, memory capacity may increase and an input/output bandwidth with an external memory may increase in order to process the image patches.